Stories of the Assassin's Creed
by Eiyuu Kou
Summary: A short document depicting several different assassinations in the world of Assassin's Creed


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Assassin's Creed in any way

Stories of the Assassin's Creed

The Third Crusade: a period of chaos within the Creed and the surrounding lands. Many assassinations had taken place, slaying many a Templar. In this document, several notable assassinations will be shown. Not all of them, however, for they will be in separate documents. The Assassins themselves will remain anonymous so that their cover may not be blown. The target will also remain unknown to the reader to honor the Third Tenant.

* * *

_Damascus_ – A group of mercenaries had been spotted by our scouts as they were traveling near Damascus. From our Intel, they were hired to turn the tides of battle against Richard and his men by striking Acre from the cliffs. They had been trained to do so through their own guild. This was a threat to the peace that was to be sought. A band of three Assassins were sent to deal with these men. 

According to their report, they arrived at the mercenary camp near dusk. The Assassins then waited several hours for it to turn dark and the mercenaries to sleep. 12:00 sharp they struck. Our Assassins had struck many undetected kills except for a small group of stragglers. Their allies around them, however, were already dead. By the time it was morning around 100 dead were reported. The band of Assassins was successful.

Undetected – 107, Detected – 8

* * *

_Acre_ – Rumors had been going around about a corrupt captain of the guard that had his guards capture women to be brought to him. The tales of what then happened were quite grim. This was a threat to the civilian well-being and safety. There were also rumors about a Templar doctor that was also committing heinous acts but that would have to wait. One assassin was assigned to do the deed. 

This would have normally been a run-of-the-mill mission; the Assassin would have needed to gather Intel on his target before striking. In this situation, however, it was not needed. The Assassin first went to the local Creed branch and heard from a fellow Assassin from there that the captain of the guard had been out of town and was returning that day. In fact, just thirty minutes. The Assassin then went outside of the main city gates and waited.

Soon his target arrived with only four guards. It was an easy kill for the guards were still drunk from where they came from and the captain was oblivious that he was a sitting duck. When the Assassin struck, the other guards did not notice until it was too late. Sober guards were rushing from the city gate but before the Assassin ran off, he killed the four drunken guards. It would have been a violation to the Second Tenant but this was an exception for luck had made his foe blind.

Undetected – 4, Detected – 1

* * *

_Kingdom_ – Confirmed sightings of fighting Christians and Muslims were happening along the border of Kingdom. In reality these people were bandits united by a single religion. Their goal was to kill the followers of the opposing religion. Many innocents were slain by the fiends so somebody needed to do something about it. Two Assassins were assigned, one for each group. 

There had been smoke sighted coming from the heart of Kingdom. Evidently while the Christian bandits were razing a Muslim town, the Muslim bandits saw the smoke and began to fight the Christian force. This was a near-perfect distraction to take out the leaders of the parties except that the two Assassins did not know where the men were. While walking on the near-by cliffs to find them, the Assassins had to be careful that nobody saw them.

When their targets were finally spotted, the battle had been lost on both sides. Soldiers coming from Acre were going to put an end to the fighting and did so surprisingly well. The two leaders were about to turn tail and run to the mountains. Common knowledge would show, however, it would not be the last of them unless they were stopped. The two Assassins split apart to eliminate their targets before they could get away.

In a long chase for both Assassins, they finally caught-up to their targets and eliminated them. Surprisingly, however, neither of them were common men. They were once soldiers for each faction. It is assumed they were bribed to plunder the countryside but this will likely remain unknown. It is a possibility, however, that their funds came from the Templar order.

Detected - 2

* * *

_Jerusalem_ – A special assignment was given to two elite Assassins and one apprentice. It was to recover a very important artifact before the Templar crusaders did. The three Assassins were to go into Jerusalem's great chapel, take the artifact, and leave discreetly. This did not happen. The chapel was entered through the tunnels dug under the city. A man was wandering around these tunnels at the time, though. One of the elite Assassins then struck the man down, violating the First Tenant. After entering the chapel through the tunnels, a man standing guard was eliminated. 

The artifact was soon spotted for the Assassins had ventured into the room where it was located. The enemy had arrived at the same time, however. The Assassin that had already broken two Tenants, including the innocent civilian, then brashly attacked the leader of the Templar crusaders, whom was there to personally take the artifact. The assassination had failed and along with it the Second Tenant was broken. The Assassin was then thrown into a back room and a wall collapsed, keeping him from the other two. He escaped but the other two had to pay for his consequences.

The remaining elite Assassin and the apprentice were brothers. Their bond would be crushed. The apprentice charged the foe, taking out one Templar but was soon struck down by another. The brother was horrified but his skill soon took over his emotions. He knew it was not a battle he could win. He ran up to the artifact, took it, and then ran. As he grabbed it, however, his arm was sliced off by one of the many swinging blades. Ultimately, however, the artifact was gotten despite the failure of the actual assignment. The Assassin that broke all three Tenants (The Third Tenant again when he brought the Templar army to our doorstep) was stripped of his rank, forced to regain his title and the wounded Assassin was then assigned to look over the Jerusalem Creed branch for his days as an Assassin were over.

Undetected – 2 (Including one innocent), Detected – 1, Casualties - 1


End file.
